Les Gardiens Célestes
by Samita J
Summary: Il fut un temps où la paix régnait. Maintenus par les douze Gardiens Célestes, mais, frappés par une terrible malédiction, ils sont obligés de se sacrifier pour le salut du monde. À présent ce devoir repose sur leurs descendants cinq cents plus tard, qui hériteront aussi de pouvoir extraordinaire... (Percabeth)
1. Chapitre 1

**Préface**

**Une nouvelle fiction! Je suis super enthousiasme à l'idée de cette fiction et j'espère que cette préface vous mettra l'eau à la bouche. **

**Bonne mini-lecture! **

Il fut un temps, où le monde connut un âge d'or. Où, à cette époque tout le monde vivait heureux. Ce bonheur était dû à des sauveurs. Douze en réalité. Ils combattaient l'injustice, réparaient les torts et surtout, enlevaient le monde des pires crapules qui soit. Ils étaient fort, puissant et intelligent mais aussi, ils possédaient d'incroyables pouvoirs. Tellement bien, que peu à peu, les gens commencèrent à les surnommer les "Gardiens Célestes".

Mais s'il y avait bien un être ignoble qui inspiré de la crainte et qui donnaient du fils à retors aux Gardiens, c'était bien un être appelé le "Démon". Un être vil et corrompu aux pouvoirs lui aussi remarquable. Mais de peur que les Gardiens Célestes parviennent à le terrasser un jour, il leur lança une malédiction.

De leur vivant, il sera invincible et jouira d'une éternelle jeunesse, et pour qu'un jour la balance penche en faveur des Gardiens, ils devront mourir, une épreuve difficile, pour ceux à qui aussi avaient ont promit l'éternité, mais ils ne se défilèrent pas et acceptèrent leur destin vaillamment. Tout ça pour que cinq cents ans plus tard, leurs descendants aient peut-être une chance d'avoir le dessus et mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance inutile. Mais d'ici là, le Démon comptait bien gagnait en puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus d'égale sur terre. Malheureusement, le prix de cette malédiction coûta très, très cher au Démon, car, malgré la noirceur de son âme, il y avait une dernière parcelle de lumière et de bonté. Pour sa mère. La seule personne au monde à lui avoir donné de l'amour à chaque battement de son cœur, même après toutes les monstruosités que son fils avait commises, elle n'avait jamais porté un autre regard sur lui. Et le prix de cette malédiction avait été bel et bien la vie de sa douce maman. La mort de cette dernière, l'avait rendu plus froid et encore plus cruel. Car à présent, le cœur de cet orphelin est un tableau d'un noir sans fin.

**Voilà! Je sais que c'était assez court mais ce n'était qu'une préface ou une introduction comme vous préférez. Bon je vous laisse, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 1! Oh est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser une petite review?**

**Sinon merci d'avoir lu et restez à l'écoute! ^_^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Test**

**Chapitre 1! Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Rick Riordan et je ne posséderais jamais à mon grand désespoir ses merveilleux personnages.**

**Bonne lecture :-D**

_En l'an 1500, Grèce..._

-Mais Père!

-Non! Je ne peux pas t'aider! Tu es une princesse, et tu seras bientôt reine. Je ne peux me le permettre.

-C'est ma destinée, je ne peux me défier!

Fréderick se retourna, en colère.

-J'ai dit non!

Et il partit en trombe dans l'autre sens.

La princesse était furieuse. Et même si elle comprenait son père, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer à voix basse en direction de sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir. Elle devait s'échapper de ce château, sa prison, pour aller vers le sud. Il le fallait.

La princesse aux boucles blondes élabora rapidement un plan. À huit heures, les gardes devant sa porte partaient pour le prochain tour de garde. Elle avait exactement, sept minute et trente-huit secondes pour leur fausser compagnie. Ensuite, elle descendrait les marches qui mener à la première cour, d'ici là, si tout se passait bien, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la porte principale. Dis comme ça, cela paraissait facile, la prochaine héritière du royaume esperait ne s'être pas trompé dans ses calculs.

Elle enleva sa robe blanche et enfila un pantalon en cuir marron, un pull léger et mis par-dessus une cape à capuche noire pour pouvoir lui couvrir la totalité du visage. Elle cacha aussi un poignard dans sa manche droite et un autre dans sa botte gauche. On ne sait jamais.

Elle prit aussi un sac où elle y mit des vivres et des vêtements de rechange.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil au soleil, plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que ses gardes du corps s'en aille.

Soudain on toqua à la porte, la princesse sauta dans son lit et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures à temps avant que l'on n'ouvre la porte. C'était une de ses servantes, Maya.

-Madame, tout va pour le mieux? C'est votre père, le roi, qui m'envoie, il est préoccupait par vous. Il dit qu'il est désolé.

S'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, il serait venue s'excuser de lui-même. Pensa tristement sa fille mais elle dit tout autre chose pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Dis-lui que je le pardonne, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Maya fit une petite courbette et sortie.

La princesse poussa un gros soupir, elle l'avait échappé belle.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Les gardes étaient partis. Elle regarda ensuite à droite puis à gauche avant de courir vers les escaliers. Et les dévala à toute vitesse sans faire de bruit. La souveraine se cacha ensuite derrière une grande statue de marbre représentant sa déesse préférée: Athéna.

Elle mit sa capuche et précéda le cuisinier qui sortait pour jeter les poubelles.

Notre princesse goûta enfin l'air frais de la nuit.

Elle soupira d'aise mais se reprit rapidement, elle ne devait pas être surprise en dehors du château et encore moins la nuit.

Annabeth regarda une dernière fois sa maison, puis s'engouffra dans l'obscurité inquiétante du crépuscule...

**Ta daaam! Rapide, je sais. Mais plus on avancera dans les chapitres plus ils seront longs! **

**Un commentaire pour dire ce que tu en penses? Please c'est pour la bonne cause!**

**Allez ciao et rester à l'écoute! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, je voudrais remercier: Mamamiiiiaa, Springy, Ollin-yolotli, ameljie et la-petite-folle pour ces commentaires fantastiques, ça donne encore plus envie de continuer! :-D**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas tout ces fantastiques personnages, tout l'univers de PJO et HOO appartienne à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Quatre jours plus tard (toujours en 1500, Grèce) ..._

Annabeth était épuisée, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle cheminait vers le sud. Quatre jours! Et aussi quatre nuits qu'elle dormait à même le sol, dans la forêt! Elle se languissait déjà de son lit; au matelas confortable, aux coussins moelleux et à sa couverture qui conservait si bien la chaleur.

Mais il y avait aussi des avantages à ne plus être dans ce château, par exemple, elle n'était plus obliger de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir les étoiles, et sans les nombreuses lumières de son royaume, les étoiles pouvaient à présent briller de toutes leur intensité sous ses yeux ébahie. Aussi, elle avait le privilège d'avoir comme berceuse, le chant des criquets, le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent et parfois, un hibou solitaire qui chantait à la face de la lune. C'était toujours dans ces moments là, qu'Annabeth ne regrettait plus son choix.

En fait pour tout résumer, la princesse avait fait un étrange rêve, Athéna en personne, lui avait demander de partir en direction du sud. La déesse avait rajouté que c'était une urgence.

Cela avait été donc dans cet état d'esprit, que la princesse avait demandé puis supplier son père de la laisser partir. Le roi était resté inflexible et il avait refusé, se justifiant que ce ne devait t'être qu'un songe farfelue, un désir profond, enraciné dans la tête de sa fille.

Ca l'avait vexé et...vous connaissez la suite.

Le problème était qu'elle voulait bien se diriger vers le sud, mais où exactement?

Jusque là, Annabeth avait fait confiance en la chouette. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, la chouette. Celle-ci était devenue le compagnon de notre princesse, et, aussi bizarre que cela paraissait, il semblait lui indiquer la direction à prendre. Annabeth espérait vraiment que c'était un signe de sa déesse protectrice.

**XxxSaut de lignexxX**

Ce matin, la chouette s'était arrêtée et quand Annabeth l'avait appelé pour partir, la chouette au lieu de se percher sur son épaule comme à son habitude, avait pris son envole vers la direction contraire. Pour Annabeth, ça disait clairement qu'à présent, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

_3 heures plus tard..._

La princesse était arrivée au bout de la forêt, devant-t-elle se dressait une forteresse, au plein milieu d'un terrain vierge.

Annabeth ajusta son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers l'habitation. Elle prépara mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire pour expliquer sa venue jusque ici.

Quand elle arriva devant la grande porte en bois, elle toqua patiemment.

Après un bref instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

De l'autre côté, se trouvait un homme dans la quarantaine, cheveux brun bouclé et des yeux marron. Il portait une armure.

-Jeune fille, on vous attendait. Dit-il.

Elle entra, curieuse et surprise. Sincèrement, si Athéna elle-même, ne l'avait pas menée jusque ici, elle ne serait pas rentrée en toute confiance.

A l'intérieur, des escaliers montaient jusqu'au sommet de l'édifice donnant sur d'innombrable portes, des tapis racontant des histoires grecques décoraient le sol et plusieurs vitraux illuminaient l'intégralité de la citadelle. Bizarrement, Annabeth ne s'était jamais aussi senti chez elle qu'a cet instant.

La princesse entendit soudain des voix et des rires étouffés. Elle leva les yeux. Un groupe d'adolescent de son âge, la regardait avec curiosité.

Un, en particulier attira son attention, un garçon incroyablement beau, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, lui souriant malicieusement.

Elle rougit, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'étudier de plus près, l'homme derrière-elle la poussa gentiment vers une pièce qui semblait être un bureau.

Il montra d'un geste le siège en face de lui pendant qu'il se mettait devant la fenêtre.

-A qui ais-je l'honneur de parler? dit soudain Annabeth, s'étant rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de son interlocuteur.

-Chiron, et vous? répondit-il en retour en contemplant le paysage.

-Annabeth Chase.

-Chase? Votre père, par hasard, ne serait pas Frederick Chase? Le roi?

Annabeth ne répondit pas. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance?

Chiron prit son silence pour un "oui" et continua.

-Eh que faites-vous si loin de votre royaume?

Annabeth fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous m'attendiez.

Chiron hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais cela n'explique toujours pas votre venue.

Annabeth raconta alors toutes les péripéties depuis son rêve, jusqu'à son arrivée ici.

La princesse était partagée entre tout lui dire ou lui révéler juste une partie de la vérité. Elle choisit de lui faire confiance.

-J'ai aussi un don.

Chiron, depuis son entré dans la pièce, avait montré une impassibilité remarquable. Mais là, il fit volte-face.

-Un don? Lequel?

Annabeth fit la moue.

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer...

Chiron sourit pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la princesse.

-Rien n'est jamais facile. Par exemple, moi, je peux me transformer en centaure.

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors vous aussi vous avez un don?

Chiron acquiesça.

-Tu veux que je te montre?

Il était passé au tutoiement avait remarqué Annabeth.

-Avec plaisir.

**Qui est ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs? Quel est le don d'Annabeth? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et est-ce que vais manger ma glace avant qu'elle fonde? Toutes ces réponses vous seront dites au prochain chapitre! Je t'invite à dire ce que tu en penses et j'espère que ça t'a plu! **

**Aller, bisou et reste à l'écoute! ^_^**


End file.
